That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos is Kendall. Kendall is Carlos. Confused? Well so are they. What happens when Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia switch bodies? Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_So yeah this story is like Freaky Friday. Only not. You'll just have to see._

_Also, to make this non-confusing as possible, when Carlos(in Kendall's body) is being mentioned or is present, I will use bold **Carlos**. When Kendall(in Carlos' body) is being mentioned or is present, I will use bold **Kendall**. When they are normal or aren't present, I'll use it without the bold. Hope that makes sense. Let me know if it doesn't._

_All mistake are my own, I don't have a beta reader._

* * *

><p>"Hey Kendall, Kendall wake up." Logan said, shaking the blonde awake. The blonde turned over in his sleep, swatting away the hand that was touching him.<p>

_'Since when did Logan wake me in the morning?'_

Logan frowned, shaking him with more force. "You need to get up. It's already ten, dude. Come on Kendall." He kicked the mattress.

_'Kendall? Why is he calling me Kendall?'_

"Geez man, I'm up." The blonde sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He spotted Logan standing at the front of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Seriously, Kendall, you can't sleep in today."

"Dude, why do you keep calling me Kendall? And why are you waking me up, James normally does that." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I keep calling you Kendall because that's your name. And no, I wake you up every morning. We share a room remember? You should go take a shower, and wake yourself up, because I think you're still half asleep." With that said, Logan left leaving the taller boy alone.

"Because that's my name? No, my name's Carlos and I share a room with James." He brought his hand up to scratch his head in thought when his eyes widened. He put his arm back down, looking at his hands. They were not the right color. He reached up, tugging on his hair. It was longer than usual. He threw off the covers. His legs were longer, he was in boxers and not his normal pajama pants, and he was white. Wait a minute. He. Was. White?

_He was Kendall._

* * *

><p>"Hey Carlos, wake up. It's ten and Mrs. Knight said you have to get up now." James said, walking passed the Latino's bed. Said boy just turned over, pulling the covers over his head. James walked back, rolling his eyes when he noticed the other boy just made himself more comfortable. He grabbed the covers, yanking them off of the bed.<p>

"Hey!" The raven haired boy shouted, attempting to scrunch himself up for warmth. "Give that back."

"No, you need to get up. Carlos, don't make me go tell Mrs. Knight."

_'Why is he calling me Carlos? Why is he even in my room? Where's Logan?'_

"No don't tell my mom. And stop calling me Carlos." The Latino said, hanging half of his body over the side of the bed. James raised an eyebrow.

"I said Mrs. Knight, not Mrs. Garcia. You don't hear well in the mornings, do you? Anyway get up. I'm sure Logan and Kendall are already ready by now." James finished, throwing the covers back on the bed and walked out of the room.

The sleep stricken boy raised his head, squinting at the door. "But I am Kendall…" He said, confused for a minute. He moved his arm up to run his hand through his hair but made a face, feeling his hand hitting something hard. "That is not my hair." He used both of his hands to feel his head, his fingers grasping it. He took it off. "A helmet? Why am I wearing Carlos' helmet?" He looked down at his clothes. "Since when did I change?" He looked over himself more, now feeling his hair. "When did I become tan and what happen to all of my hair?"

By now, he was in slight panic. He was certain he was still dreaming. Yeah that's right, he's dreaming – because this can't be real.

_There's no way that he's Carlos._

* * *

><p>James and Logan sat next to each other on the sofa, waiting for Mrs. Knight to finish breakfast. Katie was sitting at the table, looking through a magazine. "Hey you guys have you seen-" But before she could finish, Kendall and Carlos came running out of their separate rooms, screaming.<p>

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahh!" They screamed the moment they ran out of their rooms. "AH!" They screamed when the saw one another. At the same time they looked in to the living room, seeing James and Logan staring at them with 'what the fuck is going on?' faces. "AHH!" They screamed again when Mrs. Knight stepped out from the kitchen to peer in to the hallway. "AH!" And they screamed one last time as they looked at each other again and continued doing so as they ran in to opposite rooms. "AHHH!"

"What was that about?" Katie asked, looking far more confused than she ever wanted to be before noon. Mrs. Knight just looked on.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, Katie." She answered, walking back in to the kitchen. James and Logan looked at one another.

"Alright, I'm lost." James said.

"Yeah, me too." Logan agreed. They both looked back at the TV, still waiting for breakfast.

"Carlos ran in to your room."

"Kendall ran in to yours."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it."

"It's one of those days, isn't it?"

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that. And it wasn't confusing.<em>

_Review if you liked it and want me to continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_So yeah, I just edited this chapter and took out the bolded names. Anyway enjoy._

_I have no beta reader, mistake are all my own._

* * *

><p>Kendallsat on his bed in the room that he shared with Logan. Though that's when he actually looked like himself. Right now, well he looked like Carlos and he had no idea why. He got up and began to pace the room, trying to think of how this was even possible. He ran to the bathroom, taking another look at himself. And sure enough the reflection of the Latino was staring back at him.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall asked his- correction- Carlos' reflection. He started feeling around his body. This was just not right. Sure he always wanted to…touch Carlos but not while _being_ Carlos. He suddenly raised his eyebrows, a thought striking him. Though, if he was in his own body, his eyebrows would actually move more.

He smirked to himself. _If I'm going to be in Carlos' body, then well why not?_

* * *

><p>Carlos stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at his reflection. Or what he should say is, looking at Kendall's reflection. He moved his hands around, touching his face. He gave his hair a tug, wincing a bit. He didn't know how to explain what was going on and it left his confused and completely freaked out.<p>

"Why do I look like Kendall? This is just- it doesn't make sense. This isn't possible." He started feeling around his whole body. It wasn't right. Everything was just not right. He looked back in the mirror and pouted "I don't wanna look like Kendall! W-what if I need to go to the bathroom? Or I have to shower and change my clothes? I'll have to look at myself- I mean Kendall naked!" Suddenly his cheeks tinted red, the idea embarrassing him completely.

He decided to go find Kendall- himself- ugh he was going to find that other person. Carlos walked out of the bathroom, and peeked out of the bedroom doorway. He sighed in relief, happy that no one was in sight of the hallway. He quietly crept to Kendall and Logan's room, opening the door and slipping in.

"Kendall, Kendall." He whispered. He made his way to the bathroom, his eyes widening. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Kendall looked up, his hands letting go of the rim of his pajama pants.

"You know you have a really nice ass." He told Carlos. Carlos threw up his hands, turning around.

"Are you freakin' kidding me right now?" A deep blush was on his face, but he hoped that Kendall wouldn't notice since he was turned around. He took in a deep breath, calming himself, and turned around. Kendall was just standing there staring at him, with what looked like an arched brow. "This is so wrong!" He shouted, looking away. "I shouldn't be able to look at myself without looking in a mirror."

"You're really taking this pretty hard, aren't ya?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms.

"And you aren't?" Carlos asked in return. "I mean not that there's anything wrong with your body. 'Cause yeah it's a really nice body- I mean, it's in good shape and look good- er is healthy and like- ugh I just want to be back in my own body." As Carlos talked, Kendall just gazed at the blushing boy with the same raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know I blushed so visibly." At that, Carlos turned away so Kendall couldn't see him. But the boy in the Latino's body walked around him, to gaze at his face. "Do you not want me to see…uh me blushing?" He asked, smirking.

"No." The new blonde said, turning away. "And don't smirk, I'm not good at smirking, it looks weird." Kendall chuckled. Carlos turned back around, pouting. "Why are you laughing? We should be trying to figure out what's wrong. And why do you sleep in only boxers? I feel so…exposed." Carlos wrapped his arms around the body he was in.

"But you aren't naked." Kendall said with another laugh.

"Yeah but I feel as if I might as well be." Kendall raised an eyebrow suggestively. Carlos raised both of his, which might he add moved quite a lot. He spun around as another blush crept on to his cheeks.

"That is not what I meant! And your eyebrows are weird!"

* * *

><p>"Uh, where are Kendall and Carlos?" Katie asked, finishing up her breakfast. Logan and James, who sat across from her, shrugged and went back to eating their food. Mrs. Knight looked up from her watch to the direction of the bedrooms.<p>

"Well I have to leave now." She said, grabbing her purse. "Logan, James, in about a half hour can you remind Carlos and Kendall that their breakfast is getting cold and it's their turn to clean the kitchen?" With full mouths both boys nodded. "Ok then. Good bye." She walked over to Katie and kissed her on the head. "All of you stay out of trouble." Katie smiled at her innocently as she walked out of the apartment.

"Well I'm going to hang out in the lobby." Katie said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink. "Good bye!" Before James or Logan could say anything, she was out the door. The two of them just looked from the door then back to their plates.

"So should one of us go see where Carlos and Kendall ran off to?" Logan asked, getting up and placing his plate in the sink. James turned around to look at Logan, licking the syrup off of his plate. Logan made a face. "James, can you please not do that? You aren't a dog." James stopped, moving the plate down from his face slowly. "And now you have syrup on your nose." The pretty boy smirked.

"Wanna lick it off for me?" He asked. Logan looked at him horrified, when deep down inside he wasn't. But he had to hide his crush, no matter how tempting the situation was. Logan spun around on his heels.

"No. You can get that yourself." He answered before walking away towards the bedroom.

"Aw, come on Logie, it's maple!" James shouted after him. Logan just shook his head as he knocked on the room he shared with Kendall.

"Hey Kendall, everything alright in there? Can I come in?" He asked politely, not wanting to just walk in in case Kendall was indisposed.

"Yeah come in." Kendall answered, in Carlos' voice, and then covered his mouth. Logan raised an eyebrow, opening the door.

"Carlos, why are you still in here? And why are the two of you still in pajamas?" Carlos put up his hand.

"Well technically Ken- I'm in just boxers…not pajamas." He said. Logan looked at both boys questionably. Kendall and Carlos just stared back at him, smiling innocently.

"So what was up this morning?" Logan asked. Carlos looked over at Kendall who returned his uncertain gaze. Kendall turned back to Logan, laughing nervously.

"Well you see, it was nothing really, yesterday the two of us saw a horror movie and turns out we both just had nightmares and stuff like that and yeah, and it would only make sense if you were with us last night." The Latino explained.

At the same time James had walked to the room, a piece of toast in his mouth. He stared at the raven haired boy, dumbfounded, the toast falling out of his mouth. Logan stared at them with the same bewildered look James had. _Did Carlos just explain something? Something that made sense?_

Carlos caught on, realizing that Kendall sounded like himself when in turn he was supposed to sound like well Carlos. "I told him to say that." He quickly said, hoping to distract the other two. James and Logan looked skeptically between Kendall and Carlos, who again tried to smile innocently.

Suddenly Logan turned back to James and they both said, "Oh, ok, that makes a lot of sense now." Carlos made a face, but quickly got rid of it before they turned back and asked why Kendall was frowning.

"Anyway, Mrs. Knight said the two of you were going to clean the kitchen after breakfast today. Everyone is finished eating so you can-"

"Wait, there's still food left right?" Carlos asked, his voice holding a whiny edge to it. He pouted. Kendall looked over at him, his eyebrows raising, and tried his best to shake his head only enough for Carlos to understand he was sounding like himself and not the blonde. Logan made another confused face as James continued to eat his toast, which he did pick up off the carpet, giving up on the fact that one half of Big Time Rush was just having an off morning. Instantly Carlos dropped the pout, crossed his arms, and coughed. "Uh I mean uh yeah I'm just really hungry ya know?"

With another arched brow, Logan nodded his head. "Um yes, Kendall, there is still food left. It's in the microwave. You'll just have to warm it up."

"Ok." Carlos said, through a nervous, clenched smile. Realizing that the morning couldn't possibly get any weirder, James decided to leave. Logan watched as the tallest boy walked away then he looked back at the other two.

"Well your mom left and Katie went to hang out in the lobby. I don't think we have anything to do today so if you two wanna lounge around in your sleepwear, then by all means. I'm going to go find Camille, I need to ask her about some assignment." With that said, Logan, left, shutting the door behind him.

When the coast was clear, Carlos broke down, falling to his knees. "I can't do this!" He wailed, sounding almost as if he was crying. Kendall jumped back, surprised by the sudden outburst. He panicked slightly, standing next to the blonde.

"Carlos, it's alright, you don't have to get so upset. We can figure this out ok?" He said, trying his best to give the other boy reassuring words. He patted him on the back. "Look, Carlos, we got this. It won't be that hard. I'll help you okay? And you can help me. See, it's going to be fine."

Carlos looked up at Kendall, tears streaking down his cheeks. He sniffled. "No, Kendall, it won't be fine. Because I h-have to go to the b-bathroom!"

* * *

><p><em>I do hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter and that it wasn't confusing(it probably was though).<em>

_Let me know what you think alright, reviews are much appreciated! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Ok you guys, I tried doing this chapter without the bold names. To see if it works for you all and is less confusing. Basically just remember that Carlos is in Kendall's body and Kendall is in Carlos's body. I think that might work, right? Lemme know if it doesn't._

_Btw, I love all of you guys, ok. You guys are awesome and I'm so glad you all really like the story! :) Hugs and cookies for everyone!_

_I don't have a beta reader, all mistakes are my own._

* * *

><p>"Then just go." Kendall said, ever so casually. Carlos looked up at him, nearly on the verge of tears.<p>

"Just go? Kendall, I can't just go!" He wailed, pouting. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well why not?" He asked. Carlos feverishly shook his head. _Why not? Was he really asking why not?_ "Seriously Carlos, it's not that hard-"

"If I go to the bathroom I'll see- I'll see your-your-your thing!" Kendall blinked then bit his lip. He was trying really hard not to laugh at the other boy. And I mean _really_ hard.

"You are so innocent it's adorable, you know that?" He asked. Carlos tried not to blush, but it failed and Kendall just chuckled. "I know you're shy and embarrassed by this, but you know you'll have to go eventually right? You're also gonna need to take a shower today. I didn't take one last night." Carlos blinked, his face flushing.

"S-shower?"

* * *

><p>It was going on nearly ten minutes Kendall had been waiting outside of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Carlos, who seemed to be doing nothing but wailing constantly on the other side of the closed door.<p>

"Do I really sound that obnoxious when I whine?" Kendall asked himself. He looked at the red watch Carlos never takes off his wrist. "Ok Carlos, it's been over ten minutes. You are going to have to go sometime. Close your eyes if you have to."

"But what if I miss?" Carlos shouted through the door.

"Erm well I doubt you will, but you can always clean it up afterwards…" This was probably one of the most awkward conversations he has ever had.

"Ok…" He heard Carlos say. He listened as the boy stood up and the sound of the toilet seat rising could be heard. Carlos let out a gasp, which was louder than intended and Kendall couldn't help but smirk – because he knew exactly why Carlos gasped, and quite frankly, he felt his ego boost from it.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Carlos kept his face opposite of Kendall's direction. He did not need Kendal to see his face right now. "Feel better?" The shorter boy asked and Carlos swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Y-yeah." The blonde answered, stuttering. "I-I wanna go eat now." His voice was quiet from embarrassment. Kendall nodded.

"Ok." He said as he began to walk out of the room.

"But first!" Carlos said, stopping Kendall. "Can I have a pair of pajama pants? I-I feel really awkward with just boxers…" Kendall chuckled, nodding again as he headed to his drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants for Carlos to put on. He handed them to him and watched as he slipped it on. "That is so much better." He smiled. "Now I don't feel naked."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Naked?" He asked. Carlos blushed.

"Um, nearly naked, ya know bare legs and all and only one layer of- oh did you hear that my stomach is growling I'm really hungry." Before he could embarrass himself any further, Carlos bolted out the door and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Breakfast or lunch or like Carlos had called it, brunch was a bit on the awkward side. Neither Kendall nor Carlos spoke to one another, but that was probably because they happened to sit across from each other and it's not every day you can look up from your plate and watch yourself eat.<p>

Inside Carlos was still panicking and freaking out, and every now and then it showed. But Kendall went about like this didn't faze him at all. And Carlos couldn't understand why. But the blonde in his body reassured him that after they cleaned the kitchen they would try to figure out what happened.

After they were done eating the two got going on the kitchen. Without much thought, Kendall and Carlos went to doing the part of this chore they were so used to doing, which at first was fine, until well, Kendall hit a problem.

The blonde, in Carlos's body, trying his best to place the pancake mix back on the top shelve of the cabinet, jumping up to reach the best he could. He stopped, scowling and remembered he was in Carlos's body – with his short legs, short arms, short torso, and short everything.

"Carlos, come here." Kendall called. Carlos just finished the dishes as he headed over to Kendall.

"Yeah?" He asked, drying his hands with the dishtowel.

"Remember we switched bodies? But we stayed with the same chores. I can't reach the top shelf. So here, put the pancake mix and the cereal away for me." He handed the two boxes to Carlos who blinked looking from the objects in his hands to the top shelf. He leaned forward, easily placing both boxes on it.

"Wow, I've never been able to reach that shelf without a chair." He said smiling. "That's so cool!" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"First you were freaking out about being in my body. Now you find it cool because your reach is longer." Carlos turned to him, pouting.

"You're not short! You don't understand!" He crossed his arms and turned away. Kendall chuckled.

"Well after today I might now."

* * *

><p>Kendall shoved a piled of clothes in to Carlos's arms. "Yes."<p>

"No." Carlos protested, shoving the clothes back.

"Yes." Kendall nodded this time as he shoved the clothes to Carlos once more.

"No." Carlos's voice cracked and he slightly blushed. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Carlos." Kendall began to push him towards the bathroom.

"B-but-" He began. Kendall shook his head.

"Carlos, you need to shower. It will be ok. You would think I'd be the one freaking out because I wouldn't want you to see me. But I don't care, so it's ok." Carlos stopped in his tracked. Kendall blinked, trying to move the other boy. But it was kind of difficult since well he was Carlos trying to push himself. And even if Carlos was in Kendall's body, he was still just as stubborn.

"You're right! Then you don't take a shower, because I don't want you to see me!" Carlos said. Kendall stopped, looking up at Carlos.

"But I've already seen you, Carlos." Kendall informed. Carlos's eyes widened as he looked at Kendall. "What do you think I was doing when I told you you had a nice ass?" Carlos looked appalled.

"You were looking at me? I mean yourself- er you were looking?" Kendall nodded.

"Yeah." He answered as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Not wanting to just fall over and die from embarrassment, Carlos grabbed the clothes and scurried in to the bathroom. Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Even in his body, Carlos was still too adorable for his own good.

It was his turn to get himself ready. He headed back to Carlos and James's room. He looked between dressers, wondering which one was Carlos's. But of course, that was easy seeing as the right dresser was covered in Cuda products. He headed over to the left one and opened the first drawer. He pulled out a t-shirt. Then he opened the second drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans. He knelt down to the last drawer, opening it.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, pulling out some underwear. _Carlos wore briefs?_ He didn't know why, but he found that kind of hot. Suddenly both eyebrows rose as he spotted a pair of red briefs. He pulled them out, chuckling to himself. He was holding a pair of Spiderman briefs in his hand. And they actually looked a bit smaller than the other ones he saw Carlos had. _Lower riders perhaps?_ This too was something he found hot.

He grabbed those briefs and the rest of the clothes then headed for the bathroom. He quirked his eyebrows again, seeing the bathroom nearly filled with Cuda products. There was a line of sticky notes at the bottom of the mirror that read 'don't touch my Cuda products!'. James definitely needed his own bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>How was that? Was it less confusing? Oh God I hope so...<em>

_Anyway! Next chapter, awkward shower scenes unsue! So stay tuned._

_And don't forget to review ok, I really appreciate all of my readers! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C. **Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Wow, it's just been way too damn long. And I highly apologize. I had forgotten about this story for a moment or two and then I just blanked on what to write, I didn't know what to do. Then I saw people still like this story, so I tried. And well finally I was able to updated. I'm so sorry you guys. I hope you don't hate me too much and that there are still people who will read and review this story. Thank you to those who hung in there._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Carlos put down the cover of the toilet seat and sat on it. He chewed at his bottom lip anxiously. It was just a simple shower; nothing more, nothing less. But he never remembered himself ever freaking out this much about bathing himself before. But then again, last time he had to shower he was washing his body, not Kendall's.<p>

He let out a huge sigh. He really had no choice, even if this was the last thing he wanted to do. He slowly began to strip himself down, his face completely flushed as he did so. He froze, standing in front of the mirror in only his boxers. He took a deep breath, grabbed the rim of his boxers, and pulled them down in one swift motion.

Without hesitation he jumped in to the shower, turning the water on. "Oh my God, that's cold!" He shrieked, trying to change the setting of the temperature. He stood there as the warm water ran down his body, his blonde hair matted down and sticking to his head. He made sure to keep his gaze from wandering down lower.

Carlos reached for the bar of soap, rubbing his hands around it. He placed it back on the rack and began lathering up his body with it. He had never done something so…awkward in his life. After only five minutes, the Latino had every part of his body clean, except well… _there_. He knew he'd have to wash that part of his body but really, how could he when that wasn't even his?

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hand down low. His eyebrows rose, realizing how much effort it took in order actually clean himself down there. Yeah, Kendall was just _that_ long. He wanted to make sure he was clean, so he actually tried to do a good job in cleaning himself off.

"Oh my Gosh, this feels so weird, this is so awkward," He said to himself. "Kendall, why do you have to be so long?" Suddenly the Latino blushed bright red at what he just said. He finished washing himself off, his blush never fading even in the least bit. He hopped out of the shower faster than he has ever before.

Carlos quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist and he reached for another one to dry himself off with. He was still too embarrassed to see himself naked in Kendall's body. He looked up, gazing at himself in the mirror. His lips were set in a frown. He still didn't understand what was happening, and quite frankly he was beginning to really worry.

* * *

><p>Kendall, unlike Carlos, had no probably quickly stripping down to nothing as he stepped in to the shower. He looked down at himself- Carlos, again and smirked. He let a chuckle escape his lips. He had to admit, he found it cute that the Latino was…well small.<p>

He took his time washing himself off, seeing no hurry at all. And it was safe to say, his shower experience was a lot less awkward for him than Carlos' was. Once he was done he stepped out of the shower and lazily dried himself off, not caring to rush. He grabbed Carlos' briefs and slipped them on. He looked down behind him, smirking at how the piece of clothing hugged the Latino's round ass so perfectly. He slipped on his jeans and then the t-shirt he had. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing Carlos already there, sitting crisscross on the bed.

Carlos frowned. "What took you so long?" He asked. "Your shower was much longer than mine." He said, still frowning. Kendall chuckled.

"I don't take quick showers." He admitted, walking over to the hamper and throwing his clothes in there.

"Can we talk about how to fix this now?" Carlos asked, his eyes following Kendall. It was still weird to watch himself. Talk about an out of body experience. Kendall nodded and walked over to the bed to sit next to Carlos.

"Okay so, this is the first time this has happened. Like did we do anything different yesterday?" He asked Carlos. Carlos crossed his arms in thought, beginning to think hard about what they did yesterday.

"Not anything that would cause this to happen!" He nearly cried after coming up with nothing logical. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Carlos, no, don't freak out, don't cry." Kendall said, hoping to keep the other boy calm. Carlos just shook his head and covered his face.

"I don't want to be in your body Kendall!" He wailed. "I want my body back! You're just too tall and lanky and I'm so not prepared to handle this." Kendall's eyes widened again and he scooted closer to Carlos, reaching out to rub the taller boy's back. He had to admit, it was kind of awkward that he was comforting himself but he remembered even though it looked like him it was Carlos and he'd do anything to comfort the Latino.

"Hey, Los, we'll figure this out, I promise." Kendall said. "You know I do my best to keep my promise. Take deep breathes okay." He instructed. Carlos did as he was told, beginning to calm himself down. "Are you feeling better?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah," Carlos answered, nodding his head. "I'm beginning to feel better now." He said. Kendall grinned.

"Good, that's what I want to hear. Don't worry, I'll think of something and we'll be back to our normal selves in no-" Before Kendall could finish his sentence Logan opened the door and James was standing behind him.

"Hey you guys, we have to get to rehearsal in like five minutes." Logan stated, looking at the two and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Gustavo threatened to ban us from slushies if we didn't get to practice on time this time." James reminded. "I'm not about to lose that privilege." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Come you guys, we need to go." Logan said. Carlos' eyes just widened and he shrieked.

"I'm not prepared!" He cried before turning around and diving under the sheets and crawling to the other end of the bed. Logan raised another eyebrow, feeling utterly confused because Kendall never acted like this.

"I don't know what is going on and why Kendall is suddenly freaking out but Carlos, drag him out of the bed if you have to." The smart boy instructed then headed out of the room. Kendall pouted.

"Carlos, you're making me look bad." He said, then his eyes widened and he shrieked as well when the other boy's foot shot out from other the covers and kicked him off the bed. "Not cool." He mumbled, hitting the floor with a thud.

"That's what you get!" Carlos shouted before he huddled under the covers. "You'll have to pry me out of this bed with the Jaws of Life!"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh I'm sure this chapter so wasn't worth what you guys had to wait for. I have failed you. But at least leave me a review letting me know if wasn't worth the weight. I want to know people have readare still reading. Thank you~_


End file.
